


PARK BAEKHYUN

by cbkistiana614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbkistiana614/pseuds/cbkistiana614
Summary: HELLO! SO BALAK MONG BASAHIN? HAHAHHA THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!!DI KO ALAM KUNG ITUTULOY KO 'TONG SMUT NA TO HAHAHAHAHA SO LET ME KNOW IF IPUSH BA NATIN HAHAHA** IF MAY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, PLEASE DO EXCUSE HEHE
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 17





	PARK BAEKHYUN

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! SO BALAK MONG BASAHIN? HAHAHHA THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!!   
> DI KO ALAM KUNG ITUTULOY KO 'TONG SMUT NA TO HAHAHAHAHA SO LET ME KNOW IF IPUSH BA NATIN HAHAHA
> 
> ** IF MAY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, PLEASE DO EXCUSE HEHE

"Babe, I'm home!" Baekhyun shouted as soon as he entered their house. Tired from his schedule and walked straight to their bedroom then layed down.

"How's your day… Mr. Park?" Chanyeol asked, then sat on the bed where baekhyun was lying. 

"How did you–" The smaller was left shocked.  
"I've watched it, babe… and it suits your name. Baekhyun Park. So perfect." Then he lay down beside Baekhyun and faced him caressing the smaller's hair.

"They just thought it was my surname. Stop making a fuss about it." Baekhyun was blushing that time.

"Don't worry, we'll share the same surname soon. We'll make it real." The taller left a wink then got up to prepare their dinner.

"Wait where are you going? You're just gonna leave me after making me blush? Hmp"

"I'm gonna prepare our dinner, it seems like you need it asap hahaha"

Chanyeol was already near the door, then suddenly Baekhyun asked a silly question that made him froze to where he was.

"Can you be my dinner? Please be my dinner" With a seductive and sexy voice, Baekhyun asked the taller one.

Chanyeol was frozen but he sweated a lot after hearing those words from Baekhyun. But he refused… to get what he wants from the smaller one.

"No." Chanyeol said with a manly voice.

"Please, daddy?" 

"Shit" Chanyeol whispered, it was the end of him. He knew that he can't get enough of his boyfriend especially when he talks seductively.

While biting his lip, chanyeol took a step forward then locked the door then began to remove his top and Baekhyun to have a feast with him.

—


End file.
